


The Last of the Hazbins

by Shine_435



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon/Human Relationships, Ellie Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (The Last of Us), Humans in Hell (Hazbin Hotel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shine_435/pseuds/Shine_435
Summary: After the events of Part 2, Ellie falls through a portal and lands in hell a few days after the grand opening of the Happy Hotel. After learning about this human and her story, it gives Charlie the idea of redeeming sinners before their death. How will this human from another world survive in hell? How will the Hazbin gang react to a human in hell? Does Ellie's immunity have to do with anything? Stay tuned.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Last of the Hazbins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie is finally done with her revenge quest and can forgive Joel for what he did back at Salt Lake City. As she leaves the barn house, a portal is formed and she is sucked into another universe.

Several months after her battle at Santa Barbra, Ellie finally returns to the barn house in Jackson. All she can hear is the birds chirping as she takes in the once colorful home that she, Dina, and JJ use to live, now dull and lifeless. Ellie enters the house only to find it empty with nothing but dust, she wants to yell Dina's name but knows that it is pointless. She heads upstairs and finds that her art room is still intact, practically untouched. Ellie looks through her belongings in hopes the Dina left a note or some last goodbye in the pile when notices the guitar, Joel’s guitar. She slowly takes it out of its case and tries to play that song that she heard that one summer night, the 1st night that she arrived in Jackson, the song that Joel played for her. Despite her best attempts to play the song, the broken notes are too much for her to continue. Not only did she lose Dina, but she can't even play guitar, something that Joel taught her thanks to her missing fingers. She thinks back to the conversation that night after the party.

  
With tears in her eyes, “I was supposed to die in that hospital...my life would’ve fucking mattered... and you took that me.”

Joel replies, “If somehow the lord gave me a second chance at that moment... I would do it all over again.”

Ellie looks up, now realizing that even after their falling out, all the bullshit she put him through, he still loves her.

“Yeah...I just... I don't think I can ever forgive for that... But I would like to try.”

He looks up with tears in his eyes “I’d like that.”

This conversation echos through Ellie's mind as she now realizes, even after all she’s been through, after everything that she’s done. She can finally forgive him. She gets up and puts Joel’s guitar on the window still. She grabs her backpack and leaves the barn house. As she leaves, she thinks back to what Joel said to her after, they left Salt Lake City.

“...I've struggled, along time with surviving. No matter what, you keep finding something to fight for...”

With Dina and JJ gone, Ellie is now alone. Now SHE needs to find something or someone to fight for.

  
Ellie is about to open the gate to leave the barn when she feels the ground begin to shake, she looks below her and sees that a crack had formed in the ground with a red glow. She tries to book it, but she trips on the broken terrain. She looks back and sees that the crack has formed into some kind of portal with fiery musical notes. She tries to crawl away, but the portal is now pulling her in, she attempts to grab onto something anything. But it proves to do nothing when she was finally pulled into a world unknown..

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter of my 1st Fan Fiction, The Last of the Hazbins. I hope I can get a schedule for this. Maybe 1 chapter a week, maybe 2 if I can. Bye for now.


End file.
